Biotics in the Bedroom
by CoMo290
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself, you asked for it and now here it is! M for obvious! Although not particularly graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Tali was growing impatient with her prefab home. She had grown used to such cold unfriendly living circumstances living in flotilla, but now that she finally had a home planet of her own, she wanted her own house there as well.

Shepard had been in negotiations with several contractors interested in bringing homes to Rannoch. Although he tried his best to keep his and Tali's identities from the respective companies, once it was discovered who their potential clients were each of the contractors became determined to offer a better deal than the last. This is when things started to drag out.

At this time Shepard was in the next room on the line with one of the contractors. Tali was watching a vid but was having a hard time concentrating after she noticed a spot of rust in the corner of the wall. Used prefabs, poorly refurbished. Those were often all you could find immediately after the war. Once their house was finally built Tali wanted to launch these prefabs into the nearest black hole. She hated the ugly little metal buildings tarnishing the otherwise beautiful landscape that was Rannoch. Her attention turned to Shepard who walked into the room with a loud sigh.

"Well?" She perked up.

The grizzled young vet looked down at his adoring Quarian, who was lying on their black leather sofa in only a white t-shirt she had taken from Shepard's dresser. He smiled brightly.

"They'll be here to lay the foundation in two days."

Tali sat straight up. "Two days? I don't know if I can wait that long John."

"Heh, long John." Shepard laughed to himself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, well you know it will probably be another couple months after that before they finish the place right? This is a house were talking about, a big one."

"You're damn right a big one."

Shepard plopped himself on the couch next to Tali. "You're starting to get a little hostile aren't you?"

Tali straddled the commander and unleashed a flurry of blows against his chest. "I am! These prefabs are giving me cabin fever."

"Well if you want we can shoot these suckers out into the nearest black hole and just go live off the land in some tents for a while."

Tali laughed and pressed her lips to his. "I was thinking that myself. Of course I'd probably get violently ill after a couple of days."

"Damn these prefabs and their life saving clean rooms."

"I guess you'll just have to find some way to keep me satisfied in the meantime."

"Whatever will I do about that?" Shepard said as his hands began to slide up Tali's thighs. He continued up her shirt until he pulled it from her back. She now sat naked on his lap smiling into his eyes.

"So now what?" Tali said, knowing full well what came next judging by the bulge she was sitting on.

"Now…" Shepard started, "I stare for a while." His hands traipsed slowly down her back and then planted firmly on her rump. "Maybe do some touching."

Tali laughed and took one Shepard's hand from her backside and moved it to her chest.

"I know you can't get enough of my backside John, but the girls could use some attention too."

"When did you start calling them that?" He chuckled.

"Not long after I heard you start calling them that."

Shepard grinned and pulled Tali's body close to him, locking his lips tight against hers. Instantly a spark ignited and their hands became restless. He cupped her breasts and softly massaged them all the while rubbing her hardening nipples between his fingers. As their tongues played together, Tali did her best to rip Shepard's shirt off without actually ripping it. He'd lost a lot of good shirts to those hands. But she was always so desperate to feel his hot skin against hers.

"Why don't…" Shepard said as he parted his lips from hers, "we move this into the bedroom?"

Tali was already panting lightly. "I could be into that."

Shepard stood from the sofa, swooping Tali up in his arms as he did. He carried her the short distance to their modest sized bed in the next room and then set her down at the edge of it. Tali immediately started to paw clumsily at Shepard's fly. She sometimes had trouble with the button which resulted in the loss of some pants as well. She was finally able to get them to the floor and then pulled Shepard onto the bed with her.

Her hands traveled quickly traveled down his back to his own firm hind quarters. He pulled back her hair and sank his teeth softly above her collar bone, provoking a loud gasp. Tali tried to pull him inside her but he resisted. He brought his lips to hers but only brushed them. She tried to follow him but he eluded her.

"John…" She whispered. The teasing drove her crazy.

He smiled but continued to evade her kisses, leaving only the sensation of his breath against her skin. She lifted her head from the pillows at an attempt to pursue, be stopped her short by pressing his lips to her nose.

"Do you trust me?" He said quietly.

"_John_…" She was getting more impatient now.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do, what are you-"

"Close your eyes."

Tali only replied with a look of bewilderment.

"Close 'em."

"Bosh'tet." She sighed as she lay back down, eyes shut.

Shepard proceeded to move his hands slowly down Tali's body from her face down. His touch was warm and left a soft tingling sensation throughout her. His fingertips brushed down her arms, passing through her own fingers, and then quickly traveled back up then down her shoulders to her chest.

He took his time at her breasts, tracing fully around them with his thumb, only applying the slightest pressure. She jumped when she felt his teeth and tongue barely grazing her nipple. Her chest was heaving as her lungs attempted to keep pace with her heart and she started to have difficulty controlling her limbs, Shepard was leaving her feeling completely immobile.

His hands passed down the outside of her thighs and followed the curves down her legs. He stopped and her feet, gently rubbing each of her toes between his hands. Tali felt like she was floating, it was a sensation she had never felt before. She was completely relaxed and weightless, covered in constant tingling warmth. And then she opened her eyes.

She _was_ floating. Only about a centimeter off of the bed, but she was definitely in the air. Her body was covered in a faint purple glow she knew to be a biotic field. Shepard had completely encased her, and was now starting to work his way back up her body. She noticed the familiar gentle blue energy wisping around his hands as well.

"Thought I told you to keep your eyes closed?" He said.

"More." She whispered.

He smiled and obeyed. His grip on her body became more firm as he again explored her warm flesh. But he knew what she wanted. His right hand caressed the length of her leg moving inward at her thigh. His left was tending to the needs her soft perked up breasts. He began to kiss her navel, dabbing it with his tongue. Her breathing grew faster as his tongue moved lower.

But his fingers arrived there first. She was already soaking for him, waiting for him, begging for him. And he obliged. His mouth had caught up now. His tongue made soft circles around her clit and Tali moaned loudly. Then his fingers separated her lips and he plunged inside her with his index and middle finger. They twisted and curled within her, sending weak biotic pulses throughout her entire body.

Tali thought for a moment she might explode. She wanted so badly to clutch the sheets or flex her toes, anything to channel this ecstasy she was feeling, but in that compressed biotic bubble all she could do was cry out a constant string of vowels that echoed in the prefab acoustics. She was completely at Shepard's mercy, and he was relentless.

She occupied all of his senses. Her succulent flavor coated his palette as he feverishly worked his tongue, and her equally sweet aroma was all he could ever want to breathe. His hands continued to meticulously work her body, inside and out, never growing tired. All the while he was watching her eyes as they fluttered rapidly. Supporting her with biotics was simple when he was already concentrated on her so deeply.

He grew more eager for himself and slowly scaled her body, tracing her frame with his fingers as he went. Her skin was hot and spongy, sweating from every pore. He cupped her head with hands and kissed her forehead.

"Make yourself comfortable." He whispered.

Suddenly Tali found she was able to move again. She instantly wrapped herself around him. Her feet locked around his hips and her hands grasped the back of his head. She crushed her face against his as her tongue forced itself deep into his mouth. She felt like she had been waiting an eternity to kiss him again.

Shepard eased himself inside her and then there they were, one perfect being floating above the center of the bed encapsulated in a dark blue and purple haze. They became waves crashing together in the swell. Colliding stars in the cosmos of their bedroom. They were pure perpetual energy, feeding into itself over and over.

They slowly orbited in such a way that Tali eventually was on top, but she still had a relatively little control of her own body. Their bodies compressed to a singularity, even their hearts beat in the same rhythm.

Shepard eventually felt himself reaching climax and forced his concentration into prolonging Tali's own state of orgasm until he could do so no longer. His grip tightened around her until he erupted, sending one last hot biotic pulse through both of their bodies. They fell to bed panting and covered in sweat.

Several long moments passed where the only sounds were their rough burning lungs. Shepard moved his hand to run his fingers through Tali's hair as she laid motionless save for her chest. He left kisses on the top of her head.

"Want some water?" He said when he started breathing fairly regularly again.

Tali only replied by nodding weakly and subsequently rolling off of him, planting her head in a pillow. He smiled and stood from the bed. Immediately his vision went blurry and he became light headed. He stumbled back onto the bed until things seemed to equalize.

"You okay?" Tali's meek whisper called to him.

He turned to her. "Yeah, my nose isn't bleeding is it?" Tali shook her head. "We're good then."

Shepard stood up once more, this time unabated by fatigue. He reached the kitchen and filled two glasses with ice and water, and grabbed a few aspirin for himself should the recent stress cause his implants to flare up at. He quickly drank the entire first glass and then refilled it, taking a few more long sips.

When he came back to the bedroom Tali was still crumpled on the sheets, but she attempted to sit up when she saw the condensation laden glasses in Shepard's hands. She had never been so thirsty. He sat down next to her on the side of the bed and handed her a glass. Tali reached for it and similarly chugged it in an instant, finishing with a loud gasp, then she reached for the other glass.

Shepard laughed. "Slow down, you'll choke."

She drank half of the second glass and then handed it back to him. "I think technically I'd drown. Keelah John is that clock right?"

He turned his attention to the digital clock sitting next to his computer on the desk in the corner. Over seven hours had passed. He raised the shutters on the windows to see that the sun was already well into rising.

"Christ." He muttered. "I had no idea."

Tali leaned hard on him, resting her head against his shoulder. "John that was the most amazing experience of my life. It was like you were in my head. Were we… spinning?"

"It certainly felt that way didn't it?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I wasn't paying any attention to the room," He said, "Just you." Tali smiled and left several kisses on his neck. He pulled her face to his and tenderly kissed her lips.

"And for a while there," He added, "Everything just sort of turned blue."

"Had that too."

Shepard fell back onto to the bed taking Tali with him. She curled up in his arms.

"I think I might owe you for that." She said.

He chuckled. "You don't have to, it's not like I didn't enjoy myself for hours on end too."

"Well either way, you'll be getting woken up in my mouth this… afternoon?"

"Heh I'll look forward to that, but I think right now we could both use some sleep." Shepard continued to run his fingers through Tali's hair and draw small circles across her back.

"Do you think we could do that for a whole day?"

"Maybe if we practice." He laughed.

Tali relaxed into him with a satisfied sigh. "Lots and lots of practice."


	2. Bonus! (Afternoon Delight)

So I made that little hint at the end of chapter first chapter, and although I wasn't really planning on there being any more to it, here's a little bonus after I got a few requests. Enjoy ya buncha pervs =P  
_

Shepard awoke to find warm moisture slowly crawling its way around and down his chest. He had a pretty good idea of what to expect when he opened his eyes. Darting around the room slightly at first, adjusting to being awake, they came to focus on a mound of dark hair that was currently hovering just above his stomach, the long silky strands brushing softly against his bare skin.

"Well good morning." He said, lifting his head slightly off of his pillow.

Tali raised her head. Her eyes were narrow and full of lust. She shushed him quietly and moved up his body to kiss him. Shepard was expecting their usual long soft good morning kiss, so he was a little surprised when she plunged her tongue deep into his mouth, though he still tried to respond in kind. She retreated, giving his lip a slight nibble before parting completely. Her hands glided up his chest and wrapped around his neck.

"Relax." She whispered and then fell softly to his side.

She began planting several kisses around his neck, making her way to his ear lobe; his greatest weakness. Tali flicked it with her tongue a few times and then engulfed it with her lips, eliciting a very audible groan from Shepard whose hands became instinctively entwined around his Quarian lover's soft and supple body. Tali took his hands in hers and after running them gently across her breasts she pinned them above his head on the pillow.

"No touching." Tali again whispered with a sultry tone as she resumed tenderizing Shepard flesh with her mouth. "For now." She added the words so softly Shepard thought it may have only been his wanting imagination.

"Well that's going to be ha-" He cut himself off when Tali bit softly at the nape of his neck and simultaneously moved a hand down his body landing at the base of his erection. "Difficult!" He spat.

She gripped him firmly and moved her hand in long slow strokes, ending each motion with a subtle twist. Her tongue painted a trail from his collarbone to his navel, and then she started pecking him with kisses just above her still busy hand. She knew the anticipation was killing him, but she thought it was only fair after he had similarly teased her the night before.

All the while Shepard was trying his best to watch every move, which he certainly found easier to do with his hands free to support his head. Tali looked up and smiled at the other effects the state of arousal she had him in was bringing about, the flush in his face and the rapid movement of his chest. They locked eyes and she knew what he was waiting for, but she could torture him a bit longer.

Continuing to work him with her hand she started kissing and licking one his testes and applying a light amount of suction until she pulled it into her mouth entirely. Shepard emitted a loud grunt and his left leg seemed to spasm for a few seconds. Tali laughed a little bit to herself at his odd and sometimes dramatic reactions to certain ways she pleasured him. Maybe he's had enough by now.

She brushed her tongue up his length and placed a soft wet kiss at the tip. He was watching her intently now. She flicked him several times with her tongue and watched him wince slightly each time she made contact. Then she met his eyes with hers again and parted her lips. She kissed the tip a few more times before opening her mouth and engulfing and engulfing it completely.

Shepard's eyes fluttered briefly and his head fell back to the pillow for a moment. The first bite always got to him the most. She sucked and tongued just the head while her hands returned to continue their earlier work, but she knew he wasn't really interested in what she could do with her hands at this point. So she slid farther down the throbbing shaft. Her head was now bobbing in Shepard's lap. Each time she would pull her head back up, then move a little deeper, until there was nothing left.

The commander didn't know if all Quarians lacked gag reflexes or if that was a trait unique to some as was the case with humans. Either way it was the sort of thing he tried to just enjoy and not question. Although now that Tali was building her pace he was finding it more and more difficult to maintain the no touching rule she had put into place earlier. He figured she had to know he would break eventually.

He fired one of his hands down and immediately started to caress whatever bit of her flesh he could reach. He settled for her left arm and shoulder. Her skin felt hot and moist, but not nearly to the intensity of her gullet moving around him. His hand now traipsed up her neck and sent fingers spreading into her hair. Tali knew he'd be leading here to begin with, but by now she figured she'd just let him have it his way, it was supposed to be a reward after all.

He firmed up his grip on the back of her head and for a while he maintained the same rhythm as Tali, but it wasn't long before that wasn't quite enough. He started pushing gently with his hand moving his hips in an attempt to get a more rapid suction. But with each rise in intensity, his desire also grew. He started applying more force, just enough to stay in control without hurting her. At this point her head was less bobbing and almost bouncing.

Tali did her best to simply relax and keep her nasal passages clear while she allowed Shepard to have his way with her. She rested her arms on his thighs, occasionally cupping or caressing his jewels. The sensation of him sliding in and out of her throat wasn't something she particularly enjoyed, but it wasn't at all painful either, and there was certainly some aspect of it that made her a little hot herself.

And now Shepard was on the verge of climax. She could always tell when he was close. Something about the why he changed the movement of his hips. He was thrusting them at a steady pace, then after a slight and sudden skip he moved with extra ferocity. His breaths became loud and parsed. Then his entire body shuttered and he let out a series of loud moans. Tali felt him twitching and throbbing inside of her as warm ejaculate filled her mouth.

She swallowed everything she could and proceeded to clean him off completely with her tongue finishing with a kiss on the tip. She left him sweaty and panting and headed for the bathroom. She found a bottle of blue colored mouthwash and gargled a capful then additionally rinsed with some water. She returned to the bedroom where Shepard was lying as he was when she left.

She crashed down on the bed next to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around her pulling body tight against his. Tali laughed a surprised giggle as he went to kiss her with whatever remaining passion he could muster. When their lips parted she curled her head against his chest and took a moment to rest. Shepard ran his fingernails slowly across the surface of her back in figure eights.

"We can't sleep now." He said softly. "Or we shouldn't, I don't know, it's definitely the middle of the day though."

But his words fell on Tali's already sleeping ears.


End file.
